Tekken 7: The Struggle
by Music Of The Ocean
Summary: A possible storyline for Tekken 7. Xiaoyu is captured by Anna and tortured by her under the orders of Kazuya. This is in hope to lure Jin, however Xiaoyu like many others, believes him to be dead. How will she react upon learning that she is wrong? M rated.
1. Captured

A/n: This particular chapter is inspired by **Damselbinder's** _"Xiaoyu Shackled" _on Deviantart. Please read and review _"Xiaoyu Shackled" _because it is a great piece of fanfiction.

Please read my fic and also review; it would be very much appreciated.

A fraction of light shone through. No! Too bright. Her eyelids slammed shut. But they had been shut for a significant period of time, thus it was time she opened them. She had to try. The shutters unpeeled, instinctively readying to close when the light became too intense. Nevertheless, despite the pain spreading through her tired eyeballs she pressed for them to be fully open. She was placed directly where the sun's rays poured through the large window.

Her eyes roamed her surroundings. The room had the bare minimum furniture where no expense was made. The only window in the room happened to be the one opposite, the rest of the space was sombre. It was soul-less. A gap between the door and the floor allowed a brisk bit of wind to force its way in. She shivered. That was when she realised...

Xiaoyu stared down. Her only garments were a bra and knickers. Her skin was completely bare, left vulnerable to unwanted touch . A tide of memories swept her up and she remembered being thrown off guard when Anna and her henchmen burst into the flat she shared with Panda and Miharu. She remembered wiping out the armed men with ease. She recalled fighting Anna, deftly trying to evade capture. Anna was too strong for her. She defeated her. But that was not the end. Anna pinned her against the floor. Her knife ripped through her orange fighting attire. Her shredded clothes landed on the floor in shame. But that was not enough.

Hands fell onto her shins and slid all the way up her naked legs, and onto her thighs. Anna commented on the suppleness of them. Hands examined her behind, her hips, her abs and finally her breasts. Cute, perky and womanly were words employed to sum up Xiaoyu's body. Xiaoyu's face flushed with humiliation at Anna's violation. This did not escape Anna's notice, for she enjoyed the shameful rise out of her prey.  
'You'll make a fine trophy. Jin doesn't know what he's missing.'  
Her heart moaned at hearing that name. Anguished. Closed wounds cried out a being tugged open. Then came the finale.

Thick, rough twisted rope was wrapped around her body, scraping every bit of her clothing-less body until she could hardly breathe. Polished fingernails brought a cloth closer to her face. Her world turned to black. A shudder rocked her weak frame as the images faded from her mind.

The blood had drained from her arms; she could not feel them. Xiaoyu struggled to position her body so that she would not stretch her neck, when confirming her suspicions; she was being held against the wall by her tied wrists. There was no energy within her to struggle. How long had she been there- been like this? Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? What of Miharu and Panda? Were they worried about her? Had they been hurt by any extra fiends of Anna's? Did they assume her absence was like before, whenever thoughts of _him_ drove her to excessive amounts of time in parks and wondering the streets?

Xiaoyu's spirited nature died a while ago- three years ago when the King of Iron Fist Tournament exposed something ugly. Many ugly things, in fact. Her only saving graces were Panda and Miharu; although they were only_ just_ saving her. Her last year of university was fast ending and the future appeared a bleak and uncertain portrait. Life just felt so meaningless. You live. You die. You experience pain and suffering in between. While she lamented, Xiaoyu drifted in and out of consciousness.

A click of heels thrust Xiaoyu out of her shell and back into reality. Xiaoyu knew that sound particularly well. She spotted their silhouettes as they appeared behind the door. The door opened unceremoniously.  
'Ahh, sleeping beauty decided to grace her with her presence.'  
Xiaoyu watched her through her heavy eyelids, saunter over, rolling her hips with each step.  
'My trophy looks a little haggard but not completely ruined.'  
A glare from Xiaoyu was marred by her lack of energy, so it came out pathetically instead of the desired effect. Anna chuckled at Xiaoyu's useless attempt to intimidate. How could she take the Chinese girl seriously with a cute face such as hers?

Anna moved on closer. She reached out and grabbed Xiaoyu's leg. Xiaoyu reacted with a violent thrash which only made Anna cackle more. Her entertainment ceased when a quaint _beep_ came from her mobile phone. A wicked grin painted across her features.  
'We have a guest so look snappy!'  
Xiaoyu gave a muffled growl. If her lips were not suffocated by duct tape she would have unleashed an almighty roar of curse words in Mandarin. Xiaoyu knew she was the scariest when yelling and cursing in Mandarin, as many others were aware of.

A pair of boots plodded up the stairs indifferently; a swagger that suggested that they knew they had already won. A male figure appeared in the doorway. Xiaoyu could make out their identity before they had even stepped into the light. Her eyes widened.  
'So you have her then,' the voice was brusque.  
'Of course,' Anna drawled. 'She's quite the catch.'  
Kazuya glided across the floor, not taking his eyes off the captive girl hanging from the wall. He expected the girl to put up more of a fight, after all: she spied for him on Shin Kamiya. He agreed because her background in martial arts impressed him. This was the girl that wiped out Heihachi's entire Tekken Force on his yacht. His eyes focused on her semi-naked frame.

'Looks like you had a bit too much fun, Williams,' he remarked. 'You have turned a simple task into playtime by stripping her of her dignity- literally.'  
'Oh Sir,' Anna laughed. 'I'm only polishing up our prize.'  
'Cut her down and give her a blanket.'  
Anna pouted. Nevertheless she acquiesced her master's orders. She grabbed one of the chairs, climbed up onto it, whipped out her knife and used it to saw at the rope.

Xiaoyu collapsed on the floor, choking on the tape. She could barely hold her body up. Her arms still felt as if they never existed; it would take hours before they regained feeling. Kazuya motioned for Xiaoyu to be allowed to speak. Anna peeled the tape off excruciatingly slow, in order to maximise the pain. Xiaoyu winced, but remained resolute in attempting to hide it. She wrapped a thin blanket around Xiaoyu's shoulder; it was hardly a loving gesture though. Hoisting her up, Anna left her and returned to her master's side and taking a seat next to the bland dining table.

Kazuya glanced at the time on his expensive phone before sliding it back in his pocket. Eventually he stood up and took his time approaching her. Kazuya evoked familiarity within Xiaoyu. Not only because of that fact that he was the most notorious man in the world for his deeds, but also because he reminded her of someone she once knew very well. The jet black hair spiked up. The muscular physique. The tall, imposing figure. The dark energy emanating...

Kazuya wore thick, dark combat trousers, boots thick enough to assist him in destroying skulls if he gave it enough gusto, a purple camouflage shirt, a black sleeveless vest and black gloves. He looked as if he had just returned from a battle; he carried an air of someone who had bursts of life as they punched, pounded and demolished someone's home, someone's body or someone's life. The air depicted a love for this activity, and not a moment's hesitation for doing such things. Evil does not know love.

Xiaoyu stared up at him with a blend of fear and curiosity. This was the man responsible for fathering _him_, although the word "responsible" and Kazuya do not belong in the same sentence. If he had been a proper father, then his _son_ would not have ended up...

'I know everything about you, Ling Xiaoyu,' he began as he peered down at her with those steely eyes.  
She shrunk even more under his scrutiny.  
'Born and raised in China. Impressed my wretched father so much, that he took you back to Japan and raised him as if you were his own granddaughter. He gave you a room in his mansion, trained your pet to become a bodyguard, enrolled you at his top school and indulged you in your dreams. Who knew he had it in him?'

But Xiaoyu also knew about Kazuya. The man who had displayed such kindness to her had also moulded a young boy into the demonic man that stood before her, thus sparking a chain reaction which was aptly dubbed the Mishima Curse.  
'Not exactly a model pupil of Mishima Polytechnic, but was good enough to keep out of trouble for a while. And then we come swiftly to the matter of Jin Kazama.'  
Another spasm in her chest.  
'Taken in by Saint Heihachi and he become famous as Heihachi Mishima's grandson and heir to his entire fortune. And then you came to live there.'  
Memories began to haunt Xiaoyu.

'Accounts tell me that he was indifferent to you only for a few weeks, thinking you would be gone within a month. But then you made Prince Mishima and Saint Heihachi laugh by mixing up your Japanese, and ending up saying something rude. You ran circles around Prince Mishima in a dojo training session and earned his respect. '

'The two of you quickly became good friends, going as far as almost wrecking the mansion. I have records of staff who served you all those years ago. They relayed their suspicions that something was brewing- they felt you were more than friends. Saint Heihachi dismissed it as the two of you just "being teenagers". I thought so too, until I witnessed it at Kyoto Castle three years ago.'

'Despite clever Jin's efforts to ignore you and distance himself from you, I saw it. There was "a moment" which made me delight. A moment between the two of you that helped me discover a way to destroy him- his Achilles heel. And that is why you are here, Ling Xiaoyu. I have no doubt that he will come and prove my theory right.'  
Kazuya finished his foray into Xiaoyu's painful past with a devilish smirk. He completed his circling of her.

'Well you're wasting your time,' Xiaoyu replied despondently. 'Jin Kazama died after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. But thank you for the trip down memory lane- I loved being reminded of how shit my life has become.'  
Both Kazuya and Anna raised their eyebrows. There was some spirit left in her yet; her sarcasm proved so.  
'I told you our trophy had the entire package enough to entice Kazama. Beauty, fighting power, a sexy body and spunk. I'm surprised a whole herd of admirers haven't come to her rescue yet.'

Kazuya stared at Xiaoyu.  
'We have intelligence that Jin's body was discovered- alive- not far from Azazel's temple. '  
She froze momentarily before sinking back into her gloomy depths.  
'I'll believe it when I see it,' she mumbled.  
'Anyway,' Kazuya said changing his tune. 'I don't intend to wait here for Kazama forever. Until I hear that he has infiltrated this building, I have other places to be.'  
'You were his father,' Xiaoyu said suddenly, frowning.

'Anna, you can take "intelligence" off of the list.'  
This produced a giggle from the female assassin.  
'You shouldn't have treated him the way you did. If you couldn't be a proper father then you should have just left him alone!'  
Kazuya turned to face her.  
'It's the Mishima Curse- it is tradition to fight each other. Your precious friend and I share a gene which makes us invincible. I will not rest until I have retrieved the other half.'  
And with that, his eye flashed a creepy red. An eerie red that unnerved her. The door slammed shut, and was promptly locked. Xiaoyu lay there.

The next day Xiaoyu was woken by the sound of hasty footsteps and jangling keys. Anna hurried in followed by a calm but ready Kazuya.  
'Kazama is on his way, just as I predicted.'  
Xiaoyu shot up, her body shuddering from the fatigue. No, it couldn't be. He was dead and they were merely toying with her. This was just an elaborate torturing method; Jin was gone and they needed someone to vent on. A restless silence befell them. The sounds of clashing guards on the floor below inspired Xiaoyu to scream; 'Jin! IT'S A TRAP. Don't come-'

'Silence her,' Kazuya snapped.  
Anna deftly applied a new strand of duct tape over Xiaoyu's lips. Her slender fingers scraped across Xiaoyu's neck and clamped down threateningly.  
'Make a sound and I will silence you myself.'  
Xiaoyu could not help but hold her breath when she heard more thuds. Her heart stalled when the footsteps approached their floor. They stopped at the top. A glance in Kazuya's direction confirmed that he was greatly anticipating this moment; his gaze was intent and unbreakable. He was silently willing the door to open.

There was hesitation. All three bodies in the room stilled. The door was opened cautiously. Xiaoyu's sunken heart was instantly lifted upon viewing the very person she mourned. There he stood, strong and handsome. His eyes flew straight to Xiaoyu, concern rapidly heating into quiet fury. Xiaoyu felt his aura and quivered. Kazuya was in for a hell of a fight: something he no doubt longed for.  
'Jin,' Kazuya said, folding his arms.  
Jin faced him with his fists curling. They glowered at each other; no love lost.  
'You want me,' Jin said coolly. 'You have me. She has nothing to do with this, so let her go.'

'How else were we going to tempt you out of hiding?' Kazuya smirked. 'We just had a little talk before your arrival; it turns out she has a lot more to do with this than one thinks.'  
Jin's eyes swivelled back to Xiaoyu, eyeing her suspiciously.  
'You know what I want,' Kazuya told him, edgily.  
Jin glared at him silently, remaining unmoved. This caused Kazuya to click his fingers. Anna's heels clicked towards Xiaoyu. She delivered a blow to Xiaoyu's stomach, earning a muffled cry. A flicker of anger was detected by Kazuya. Perfect. Another look passed between Kazuya and Anna. She produced a series bone-breaking moves which increased Xiaoyu's screams. Jin's body trembled.

'Stop it.'  
Jin's words fell on deaf ears. Anna produced her favourite weapon: her knife. Xiaoyu's eyes expressed gross panic. She struggled to shift her bound body away from her tormenter but Anna grabbed her and slid her back, in the manner of a cat toying with a mouse it was not ready to kill just yet. Instead of ending Xiaoyu's misery and plunging the knife into her body, Anna lightly brushed Xiaoyu's thigh with the jagged edge. Xiaoyu gulped. The edge was gently pressed into her outer layer of skin. Xiaoyu only winced slightly.

But then Anna progressed deeper. A line of blood followed but that was not enough. She put pressure onto the knife drawing out a vocal cry of agony from her prey.  
'That's ENOUGH,' Jin bellowed.  
He lunged forward but was prevented going further by Kazuya.  
'Give into your anger, Jin.'  
Jin felt his anger boiling inside but fought against the building force. He refused to let Kazuya get to him.

Tears flowed freely from Xiaoyu's screwed eyes. The almond shaped eyes silently pleaded with Jin; both to save her and to not succumb to the devil within. It was a difficult ask, but she did not want him to suffer the devil's power. Plus, she did not want him to give Kazuya the satisfaction. Not getting the reaction she craved, Anna grabbed the rope used to hang her trophy and coiled it around her trophy's slender neck and tugged.

This attack was reminiscent of the time she was caught snooping in her residence when she was Anna's spy. Instinct yelled out to fight for her life. She struggled against Anna's grip. Through her blurred vision she could see Jin shaking ferociously. His eyes turned a hostile colour. Fangs lung over his bottom lip; from what she could make out, he was grinning wickedly. Black wings sprouted from behind. His stare was haunted. Xiaoyu lost her battle to remain conscious.

Spurred on by Jin's motions, Kazuya too unleashed his full potential. Both gained momentum by crouching before taking off, crashing through the wall as if it were made out of polystyrene.

Devil Jin stepped over Anna's broken body without an ounce of concern. On the contrary; he rejoiced upon encountering her in that state. Xiaoyu lay a few paces away, pain still etched on her face. Her dark, luscious open hair spilt across the dirty wooden floorboards. Grabbing hold of the flimsy blanket, he swiftly wrapped it around her exposed body, scooped her up and took off.


	2. Marooned

A/n: Thank you to those who took a couple of minutes to review, it made my day! :) As a present: the next chapter. As always: enjoy and review.

Lyrics included are from Rihanna's Russian Roulette. I really wish I had written this song, alas these lyrics do not belong to me.

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open. In a panic she sat up rapidly, realising that was a stupid move when every muscle in her body ached so badly. A hand went up to her neck, her fingers felt up the ridges dug over her trachea. Other cuts and bruises throbbed in reminder of what occurred the previous day. She felt warm and comfortable. Her clothes...clothes?

She studied the alien material with alerted curiosity. The jumper was far, FAR too big for her small figure and it bore an insignia that she could not be bothered to figure out. The tracksuit bottoms were equally baggy and had been rolled up at the waist to force them to fit. Gingerly, Xiaoyu slipped out of the bed landing with a quiet _plop_. She discovered this bedroom had an ensuite bathroom. Jin could wait. She desperately wanted a shower.

Xiaoyu emerged fresh and invigorated. She trekked throughout this foreign building. Her walk affected by the tiniest limp. Each corridor was dark and dank- much like the room where Kazuya and Anna held her captive. God, these places need a lick of paint.

A rustling sound caught her attention, pulling her towards an ajar door. Softly, she pushed it away. Jin stood hunched over a pile of papers sitting on his desk. He tensed and Xiaoyu figured he had heard the intrusion. When he did not respond, she ventured further in. From the isolated bookshelf only holding a few books, Xiaoyu could tell this was an underdeveloped study. Now she was a yard behind him. Waiting. Hovering. Wondering if he would turn around and address her.

'Jin.'  
He turned reluctantly to face her after clearly deliberating whether or not to do so. Xiaoyu could see this but chose to let it slide considering how happy she was to see him. He regarded her silently.  
'I...thank you, for saving me. I don't think I would have gotten out of there in one piece.'  
She flinched, when his face did not soften at her thanks. She swallowed when, instead, he stared at her intensely.  
'When Kazuya said you were alive, I couldn't believe it.'  
Ice infected Jin's stature. His eyes hardening every second she stood there innocently.

'Stupid girl,' he snarled. 'I told you to stay away from me! I warned you that you would get hurt but you didn't listen to me.'  
'Jin I-'  
'You just had to snoop in my business. If you had left me alone then he wouldn't have gotten the idea to take you!'

8 _ Take a breath. Take it deep. Calm yourself..._ 8

'I didn't snoop, I swear,' Xiaoyu protested pathetically.  
Bitter anger radiated from him. She could picture his blood boiling and felt a pang of in her stomach. Jin strode towards her, their bodies bumping together as he forced her into the wall. She collided with a thud; her head especially took a beating. He pressed her against it, his tall, imposing figure looming over her.

8 _I'm sweating now, moving slow..._ 8

Xiaoyu struggled against his iron-fist locked around her upper arms. Being sandwiched between Jin's stone physique and an equally tough wall, was sucking the oxygen out of her. Then she saw his eyes darkening. There was a cold, murderous glare which cut into her. She could see Devil emerging. It scared her more than Kazuya's red glint. Mainly because she expected him to do something like that; Jin's fury came out of nowhere.

8 _And you can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest_ 8

'Jin, you're hurting me,' came Xiaoyu's hoarse voice.  
His grip only tightened further. The events of the past couple of days had taken its toll on Xiaoyu, who not only felt physically drained, but mentally and emotionally too. The morsel of energy left within her was only enough to beg him to release her: by pleading eyes and by struggling weakly.

8 _And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_ 8

'What did Kazuya ask you?' Jin asked softly, his voice laced with danger.

8 _Say a prayer to yourself_ 8

Xiaoyu gazed up at him, so intimidated and petrified of his shadowy aura that she could not choke any words out. His hand moved over to her battered neck. He fixed it above the rope indents and pressed down.  
'What did you tell him?'  
'Nothing,' Xiaoyu whispered shakily.  
Jin's eyes roamed her body.  
'Did he...take advantage of you?' he could barely bring himself to ask.  
'No,' Xiaoyu's answer was barely audible.  
Satisfied, Jin released her. Xiaoyu slid uncontrollably, meeting the floor with an ungraceful _plonk_. Xiaoyu managed to find her feet and scurry off before he put her through another round of Demon Interrogation. Jin rested his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes.

Xiaoyu fled back to the room she had been inhabiting. She collapsed onto the bed, requesting that the duvet to swallow her whole. The one light in her life had extinguished, so there was really no point in living, was there? So thick was the duvet that she did not hear his approach.  
'Xiaoyu.'  
Her head shot up. She hastily brushed rogue strands of hair from her face. Jin walked around the bed, intent on joining her. Xiaoyu flipped out and scrambled to spring off.

Jin pounced after her, catching her just in time. He pulled her until she was underneath him. Xiaoyu waved her arms and legs wildly in an attempt to ward him off. He was on all fours holding her down. Xiaoyu screamed but Jin quickly took one hand off of her arms and muffled her.  
'I'm not going to hurt you.'  
She gazed into his eyes. Remnants of the old Jin calmed her down. Her muscles relaxed.

'Funny, that's not the attitude you had a moment ago.'  
Jin sighed.  
'I'm sorry. I guess I'm taking my anger of Kazuya on you. I got scared that he could seriously hurt you or...'  
Xiaoyu sat up slowly, edging ever so slightly towards him as his attention trailed off to the window.  
'And the thought of him touching you...it makes me physically sick.'  
'Since when do you care,' Xiaoyu sniffed.  
Jin almost leapt off the bed. They locked eyes, and he looked as if he wanted to say something to refute the accusation but it decided against it.

'Who dressed me?' Xiaoyu asked suddenly.  
'I did,' Jin replied. 'I didn't have any clothing for women so I had to give you my smallest clothes although-' Jin eyed her 'It's still too baggy for you.'  
Xiaoyu felt conscious of his scrutiny, and blushed further at the thought of him seeing her semi-naked. Her flushed face tugged at the corners of Jin's mouth.

'Which reminds me, I need to look at your wounds.'  
After fetching the first aid kit, Jin settled down beside her, flinching when her instincts pulled her away from him.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'Don't apologise.'  
Jin lifted the jumper he had lent her, jaw twitching at the damage inflicted. The bruise was an unsightly shade of blue mixed with green. He smoothed some cool cream over it and dropped the jumper.

'I missed you when I thought you were dead,' Xiaoyu blurted as he checked her arms and neck.  
'Even after what I did?'  
'Feelings like that don't just disappear,' her tone was almost scolding. 'No matter what you do. Besides, the world knows why you did what you did. I knew there was good in you.'  
'I still did bad things to get there.'  
'It doesn't matter to me,' Xiaoyu said instantly.

'I have to look at your thigh.'  
The jogging bottoms glided down her legs when he pulled them just under her knees. Suddenly his movements became conscious and cautious. Xiaoyu noticed this and felt the atmosphere heat up.  
'Kazuya already knew about what happened between us when we stayed at Mishima Mansion,' Xiaoyu told him.  
One hand levitated her thigh whilst the other unravelled the bandage. She winced.  
'It made me miss what we used to have,' she said as he studied the long line of red, juicy from the healing process.  
'It still needs time to heal.'

'Do you remember when we used to sneak out in the evenings' she asked with a smile. 'And chase each other around the grounds? Afterwards we would hang by the fountain and stare up at the stars; you would try and teach me the constellations.'  
Xiaoyu was so caught up in nostalgia that she had not noticed Jin had finished applying the new bandage and his hands resting on her thigh. Almost as if he was cradling it.

She returned to the present, and her eyes travelled down to his lock on her thigh. Her eyes then locked with his. They remained that way for a while. A magnetism was drawing them closer. Xiaoyu detected a battle raging within Jin. She saw him struggle against wanting to move closer. He wanted to but a hesitation was pulling him back. An internal voice was advising him against it. Xiaoyu reached out; her hand lovingly stroked his tattoo. The tattoo branded on him by Devil. A tattoo he would give anything to be rid of.

Jin closed his eyes in an effort to close off Xiaoyu from his mind. He had to control himself from jumping on her, the way he had been pulling himself back when they were teenagers. He did not want her involved in this, he had not from the beginning. He built his fortifications up to protect her. He kept his distance to keep her safe. What she did not know would not hurt her. But Xiaoyu being the stubborn, spirited, loving blossom that she was, always found her way back to him. Her bright smile, cheery attitude, kindness and gentle heart was reminiscent of another woman that he loved, before she was cruelly taken from him. Being around Xiaoyu brought elements of him back that he thought he had lost once the Devil had consumed him.

He opened his eyes and he was met with a hurt expression. One he had seen many times before when he rebuked her for trailing after him and rebuffed her offer of help. She began to pull away. He lost the battle.

Jin pulled her in the manner that Anna did, but did it without malice. He brought her closer, so that she was only inches away. Xiaoyu's heart pumped wildly as his face approached hers. His fringe was the first to brush her nose. Her eyes closed, and not long after did their lips fuse together. Jin made extra sure that it was tender after the violence he had put her through. His hand located her jaw line; his thumb remained there while his fingers curled around the top half of the nape of her neck.

Their lips parted but their gaze was unbroken. Desire gripped their bodies; they had been holding it all in for far too long. If they did not release years of tension then they would combust. This time Xiaoyu went in for it, hands resting on his shoulders to deepen their embrace. Jin's hands, meanwhile, began at her shoulder blades and roamed south choosing to settle on her waist. In one movement he hoisted them both onto their knees and merged their bodies together. The kiss grew more passionate as if he was going to devour her. She was so lost in the sea of love that she allowed him to take charge, eliciting a whimper.

He lay her down, hands travelling south to whip her (his) tracksuit bottoms off completely. Before he could reduce her to nakedness, he ripped his own clothes off. Xiaoyu lifted her arms up and he acquiesced, whipping the jumper off. Their skin made contact as they fumbled. Jin's crotch was pressed against hers; he could feel his throbbing wildly.

_Do it. _  
That hoarse, gravelly, cruel voice he only knew so well.  
_Do her hard until her moans of pleasure turn into screams of agony.  
Dig your claws into her breasts and bottom. Bite her neck. Tug her hair. Rip her flesh off and make her bleed. _

Jin stopped. Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open. She stared at him.  
'What's wrong?'  
Jin slid off of her.  
'I can't.'  
They locked eyes. He detected her hurt expression in an instant. Just as he was about to explain why, Xiaoyu brushed him aside and left the room. He closed his eyes, breathing away his built up passion.


	3. Floating

A/n: Oh my, thank you all sooo much for the reviews. It's great to hear that people are enjoying this read.

Sorry for the red herring in the previous chapter ;)

Xiaoyu eventually returned to the bedroom at dusk. Jin told her it was his room, but hurried to point out that she was to sleep there while he was to take up another bedroom. After everything that had happened, Xiaoyu had completely forgotten about Miharu and Panda. She requested a phone.  
'I have already contacted them.'

A cool breeze passed between them as they reflected on how close they came close to...

Xiaoyu's hurt and dejection at being rejected once again, was clear; as was Jin's frustration at not being able to express how he really felt. But neither could communicate this, for they were too caught up in what they nearly did.

Climbing gingerly into bed, Xiaoyu tried everything possible _not _to face Jin.  
'Good night,' he said quietly.  
Xiaoyu nodded. He lips parted; he wanted to explain. His sense returned. He left before it would flee him again.

Xiaoyu was woken the next morning by the smell of eggs being fried in butter. The sizzling and spitting led her down the rickety stairs. Jin regarded her awkwardly, indicating for her to sit at the table where three plates were set.  
'Three plates?'  
'We'll be joined by someone,' he answered coolly.

Xiaoyu pouted at his secrecy. It was ALWAYS like this: he never told her anything. Usually the response was "you don't want to know" but she DID, hence the questions. Jin slid the cooked eggs and hash browns onto both their plates. Not something Xiaoyu usually had for breakfast, but on a better day she would be curious to try it.

'Eat, Xiaoyu.'  
'I'm not hungry.'  
Jin lowered his knife and fork.  
'You need to keep up your strength,' he told her sternly.  
Scowling, Xiaoyu did as she was told.

As she slowly chewed on her food, Xiaoyu surveyed the kitchen. While doing so, it occurred to her that this was the most bizarre situation. She never envisioned being cooked for by Jin or being almost force-fed by him. But then again, she didn't think he was alive. One question did appear in her mind: what was Jin doing in an isolated, bleak house? What had he been doing since he was found alive?

While she pondered this she failed to hear the click of the kitchen door. She snapped out of her thoughts when she glimpsed spiky dark blond hair. He sat beside her.  
'Well?' Jin prompted.  
'I did as planned, now we wait.'

Xiaoyu stared as they both conversed in code, completely blanking her presence. Xiaoyu took in this stranger's appearance. Where had she seen him before? Their private dialogue ceased and the stranger finally acknowledged Xiaoyu by turning to her and offering his hand.  
'Hi, I'm Lars.'  
Xiaoyu tentatively took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Before she could tell him her name, he replied; 'You're Ling Xiaoyu. I know everything about you.'

What was _with _everyone claiming to know her?

Then it dawned on her who he was. Without his red armour, he was harder to distinguish. But now she knew.  
'You're Lars Alexandersson: you were a soldier in Jin's Tekken force.'  
Lars flashed her a charming smile. Jin remained mute.  
'I was.'  
'What are you doing here with Jin?'

Lars turned to his former master and half-nephew. Jin merely looked at him. Neither said a word.  
'What's going on?' Xiaoyu became increasingly suspicious. 'Tell me.'  
'You are probably wondering what I've been doing since I was found in the desert,' Jin surmised.  
Xiaoyu nodded.  
'I've been recruiting Tekken fighters to...'  
'Yes,' Xiaoyu prompted.

Jin sealed his lips.  
'Jin,' she pleaded with him.  
'I don't want you getting involved.'  
'It's a bit late for that,' she bit back irritably.

'I've been recruiting Tekken fighters to join me against G-Corporation. We'll be expecting some to arrive here soon.'  
Xiaoyu's eyes met with Jin's.  
'So the entire time I thought you were dead, you were hiding here,' she stated quietly.  
Her wounded puppy-eyes drove a dagger in his heart.  
'You were safer not knowing.'

Lars went uncomfortably from Xiaoyu to Jin and then from Jin to Xiaoyu. He could feel the animosity from the both of them. Both desperate to cry out their pain and suffering but neither knowing how. From Xiaoyu's insistence to see Jin when he was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Lars picked up on a powerful bond; she was the only one trying to reach him. Otherwise, Jin led an isolated existence. She was the only one who didn't want him dead.

Raven swooped into the gardens around midday, still acting as if he was hiding in the shadows. His introduction with Xiaoyu was short, since they faced each other in the arena before. He whispered with Jin and Lars, leaving Xiaoyu feeling left out.  
'The Mishima Zaibatsu has declared the King of Iron Fist Tournament,' Xiaoyu overheard Raven's vacuous voice announce. 'The preliminaries begin next week. Are ready to have the public light on you again, Jin?'

Jin's only thoughts were defeating his father and grandfather.  
'We leave tomorrow.'

A/n: A short chapter but necessary to build the suspense, I assure you.


	4. Truths

Hello guys, sorry for the long wait! I had an attack of the block and I didn't want to post another short chapter. Once again, enjoy and review afterwards.

* * *

Rumours of Kazuya Mishima being the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu swirled round. He was always a powerful being but people noted an increase. He was everywhere. News reports covered his every movements, forums buzzed with analysis and groups in cafes would whisper rumours. It had to be Kazuya, Xiaoyu thought. The announcement coincided with Jin's temporary defeat of Kazuya when he...rescued her.

Xiaoyu could handle herself perfectly well. People took her for granted, judged her on her outer appearance and paid for it dearly. But she was human, and needed saving- protecting from Kazuya and Anna's harmful intentions. And Jin did just that. Her Mr Dependable. Only he wasn't hers.

The possibility of silence while they travelled, unnerved Xiaoyu. It was only a week ago that she believed she had lost him forever. There was no way she would let time pass them by. Merely being in his company was not enough. Raven opted not to travel with them and Lars chose to sit away from them, leaving Jin and Xiaoyu to themselves. They viewed the countryside roll by.

'When you spoke to Miharu, how was she?'  
Jin fixed his beautiful brown eyes on her. Under his scrutiny Xiaoyu felt herself heat up.  
'She was extremely worried about you,' Jin replied frankly. 'And she was rather angry with me.'  
Xiaoyu straightened her back against her seat.  
'What did she say?'

'She basically told me off for disappearing,' Jin answered with a wry smile.  
And at that point Xiaoyu knew exactly where this was going. When she didn't respond, he continued.  
'She scolded me for not being there for you. She said...after my "death" you...'  
Xiaoyu swivelled so that her body faced the window, readying herself to forcefully explore a section of life she would rather forget.

'She said you went off the rails a bit.'  
'It was nothing.'  
'But it was. She told me how you were doing so well at your studies and then...that happened and your grades plummeted. You abandoned your training and you became a hard partier.'  
Xiaoyu cringed with shame.

'I didn't do it on purpose,' her tone became defensive. 'I didn't take drugs, drown myself in alcohol or sleep around! I just...felt alive. It made me feel alive when I felt the complete opposite.'  
Jin's eyes were the epitome of guilt and compassion.  
'I'm sorry I put you through all of that.'  
Xiaoyu shrugged.  
'It was momentary. It was not much longer until I was normal again.'

She lifted her lips upwards to convince him, but her empty smile didn't fool him.  
'She also told me that she picked up your results on your behalf: you've graduated university.'  
Jin exerted his pride at her achievement. Xiaoyu 's reaction was far mellower. To gauge a proper reaction out of her Jin reached opposite and gave her arm a gentle but teasing push. At first Xiaoyu pouted. She succumbed to his charm and found herself smiling.

It was almost like the old days.

They arrived in Tokyo. The bustle hit them the moment they stepped off the train. Gathering their things, Lars, Xiaoyu and Jin set off towards their allocated hotel. Jin refused to take the Zaibatsu-hired cars; a smart move in case Kazuya was up to his tricks again. Sweet and sour aromas from food stall danced before them. Xiaoyu sniffed with appreciation. The hotel was reachable in half an hour with a brisk walk.

Lars and Jin kept their heads down, avoiding eye contact so that no one recognised them.

The trio stepped into the hotel lobby and Xiaoyu gasped. Everything was marble. The floors, the ceilings- everything was immaculate. After a long consultation between the receptionist and Jin, he turned to face her.  
'You're sharing with me.'

Xiaoyu's eyes widened at the sudden change of plans. And because she'd be sharing with Jin. It was enough to send her heart into overdrive.  
'Why?' she managed to blurt out.  
'Kazuya now knows you're my weak spot,' Jin explained sternly. 'You'll be vulnerable if you're alone.'

Too tired to care, Xiaoyu agreed.  
Jin and Lars lead the way. They chose the stairs, and in a grand hotel such as this they assured ample time to map out their methods of espionage. Xiaoyu tried extra hard to hear what was being said, but all she managed to do was capture various words.

"Kazuya". "Security". "Night". "Zaibatsu".  
She cursed them for being so softly-spoken.

Lars left them to find his room further along that floor. Jin and Xiaoyu noted the awkwardness between them as they reached their room for the next 7 days. The room they entered was fairly well decorated and furnished; not bad for non-paying guests. They dropped their luggage before the wardrobe. Jin went about scouring the room like a sniffer dog.

'Jin?'  
He ceased all actions. Jin seemed to pick up on her thoughts, since she couldn't follow up her interruption with words.  
'I'm looking for traps or surveillance.'  
Xiaoyu wandered over to the black leather folder seated conspicuously in front of the TV. There were service numbers and menus, but it was the elegant note that caught her eye.

'There's a welcome ball tonight, Jin,' she told him. 'Are you going?'  
Although she already knew the answer.  
'No, and I don't think you should either.'  
Her hands found her hips. Xiaoyu's eyes narrowed.  
'I'm going.'

Her steely resolve proved victorious. He sighed: a sign of his relent. _Stubborn girl_, he thought with an internal smile.  
'It's formal attire- I don't have formal attire with me,' she thought aloud. 'I'll have to go out and get something.'

'I'm staying here so you won't need the key,' he told her.  
'I'll see you soon.'

Xiaoyu was not particularly in the mood for a ball, or getting ready for one. The assortment of colours, textures and shapes in the shop failed to excite. Eventually she chose a long dress and matching heels with the small amount of money Jin had lent her. She did not want to know where he got it from. Queuing up to pay afforded her time to reflect on what had happened, what could have been and the future.

Moving countries. Meeting the best and worst people. Chasing what she thought were her dreams. Finished school. Graduated university. So what was next? A regular job? Socialising with friends and colleagues? Meeting a man? Getting married? Having children? Or was she going to embroil herself fully into the Mishima family issues, and stumble aimlessly in life with no real purpose.

When she returned to the hotel lobby, she spotted a red-headed man clad in leather at the bar. A smile brightened her previously grave face. She hurried over on tiptoe.  
'Hwoarang!'  
He spun around and grinned.  
'Well look who it is! I was wondering when I would bump into you.'

They embraced briefly.  
'Come,' he patted the stool next to him. 'Have a drink with me.'  
Without a second's thought, Xiaoyu dumped her bags at the foot of her stool and ordered a lemonade.  
'Aw come on,' he objected. 'A lemonade?'  
'It's not even dark outside, Hwoarang. You alcoholic.'

Xiaoyu plonked herself next to him, her rustling paper bags caught his attention.  
'Shopping? What a girl.'  
She slapped his arm.  
'I had to get something formal for this ball,' she grumbled.  
'Pssh, stupid ball. I'm gonna go in a bin bag just to piss them off!'

Xiaoyu chuckled.  
'I'm not looking forward to it either,' she told him. 'But knowing you'll be there, I feel a lot better.'  
Hwoarang faced the bar and sipped thoughtfully at his drink.  
'I heard you're sharing a room with Kazama.'

She shifted in her seat.  
'Yes,' she said eventually.  
'Are you sleeping with him?' he inquired.  
Gasping, Xiaoyu admonished; 'Hwoarang!'

He coolly ordered another drink.  
'Well you're the only fighters sharing a room, so one would think that wouldn't they?'  
'I'm not,' she murmured with a glare. 'Not that it's anyone's business.'  
'But you want to,' he continued without mercy.

Xiaoyu felt herself flare up, preparing to release a flood of angry words but she bit them back. It was the drink talking. And it was Hwoarang being Hwoarang and not mincing words.  
'I'll see you later, at the ball.'

Just as she hopped off to leave he reached out for her arm.  
'Hey, listen. I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting hurt.'  
She patted on his shoulder and he released her. What she wanted to say would only rile him up further so it was best she did not say a word.


	5. Cocooned

A/n: Again, VERY SORRY for the late update. It's been on my mind but I haven't had much time to get it done! Anyways, as always enjoy!

* * *

Jin left their room as soon as Xiaoyu knocked. She felt stung by his constant avoidance of her. She watched him stride over to Lars' room and disappear.

Sighing, she released her bags, not caring where they landed. Xiaoyu collapsed into the temporary sanctuary of the room's armchair. After a few minutes of shut-eye, Xiaoyu eyed the clock; it was time. Technically she had a few hours, but knowing herself decided to begin early. She pulled herself up and set herself up for her make-over.

Xiaoyu hastily styled her hair into an elegant do. She gathered her dress and make-up and locked herself in the slick bathroom. She did not particularly feel good: so a lather on of all her make-up was necessary. If she was going to be bored, she was at least going to look decent doing it.

Satisfied, Xiaoyu turned to putting on her dress. She slipped into it, pulling the lace black material up to her bosom. Her evening wear was completely strapless; she was nervous about that. It hugged her figure and fell above her knees. The zip ran all the way to the small of her back, making it difficult to hold the dress up and zip it together in one movement.

She agonised over what to do.

The door clicked shut. Whoever that was, she would beg them to help her.

'Jin?'

His eyes drank in her appearance. His earthly scrutiny made her shiver.  
'Could you zip me up please? I'm having trouble...'  
Jin flinched. She watched his raging mental battle. Just as she was about to tell him to forget it, he stepped towards her.

'Thank you,' she said as she swivelled round.  
Xiaoyu waited for the feeling of the material merging. Eventually, his hands curled around the zip located at the small of her back. He had to press his hand against the fabric in order for the zip to be able to travel smoothly.

His hands moved further up. Slowly, so not to ruin such a pretty garment. He reached the end of the line. She had to suppress the gasp from escaping when his fight-worn hands made contact with her skin on her upper back.

Her eyes closed. His touch left a mark on her skin. It burned.

He longed to extend his hand across her back, to caress her silky flesh.

The room's temperature soared.

He pulled away from her. Xiaoyu turned to him.  
'Thank you,' she whispered again.  
'You're welcome,' he replied quietly.  
They lingered uncomfortably, painfully aware of the sizzling chemistry between them. Xiaoyu waited but he remained mute.

Pulling away, Xiaoyu was disappointed, however pressed on with getting ready. Before she could do so, Jin's hand reached out and clamped around her upper arm. She froze, reliving the moment where he terrified her to the core. The moment where he presented the Devil within.

Sensing her fear, he loosened it slightly.  
'You look...wondrous.'  
A rush of colour to her cheeks came at his choice of word. If he said any more like it she would find it extremely difficult to restrain herself. Instead, she beamed at him and he felt himself soften.

'Enjoy your night.'  
She gave him a look which expressed very well, her displeasure.  
Slipping on her heels, Xiaoyu departed. He watched her leave.

The ball was held in a building at the far end of this magnificent hotel. She joined the crowd of fighters and sponsors along with their companions. Xiaoyu's face broke out into a grin when she spotted Hwoarang. Just as he had promised, he rebelled against the formal dress code.

He was wearing his signature: leather.  
'I'm surprised they have even let me in,' he told her as she joined his side.  
'Obviously it's not a party without Hwoarang.'  
'Obviously.'  
Xiaoyu smiled at him wryly.

'You look good, kid. You scrub up well.'  
'You look...disinterested.  
'Mission accomplished.'

There was an abundance of ribbons, drapes, music, and freshly prepared dishes on the buffet stands. Everything was elegantly poised. Hostesses knitted in fine dresses invited the fighters in, rolling their hips and earning fixated stares on their assets.

Hwoarang headed straight for the food, engulfing everything from hors d'oeuvres to caviar. Xiaoyu observed him from a safe distance where she would not be splattered by food remains. Oddly enough, Paul Phoenix and his buddies had occupied the dancefloor, and were swaying breezily to the slow music.

More people filed in. After a while, Xiaoyu decided to wander over to the buffet. She navigated expertly through the crowds. As she carefully filled her plate, she barely noticed a woman's figure slide beside her.

'I must say, after what happened I didn't think you would show.'  
The drawling voice turned her blood cold. The scooper levitated mid-way from her plate. Xiaoyu refused to face her, to face that killer smile that haunted her some nights.

She could still hear the cackles, the beatings. Could still feel ropes binding her until she could snap. Being strangled. Not knowing if she would ever flee this hell. Being reminded of Jin when she thought he was dead. It was all too much.

'What do you want?' Xiaoyu asked icily as she resumed filling her plate.  
'I'm a little hungry,' Anna admitted with relish. 'But I've already spotted something I like.'

Completely freaked out by her games, Xiaoyu turned to leave.  
'You can run, but I'll never be far behind.'  
Xiaoyu dumped her plate on one of the dishes and strode into the populated area; at least there would be witnesses if Anna tried anything. Hwoarang spotted her acting suspiciously and latched onto her arms.  
'Hey, what's happened? You look pale.'

Xiaoyu lifted her head, taking in his concerned features.  
'I-'

'Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the official Tekken Tournament CEO.'  
Everyone faced the direction of the stage and a buzz broke out. "I wonder who it could be". "I bet it's-"

Footsteps.

Security guards spilled out.

They framed the stage.

The insignias they bore were unreadable.

Spiky jet black hair.

A sharp suit.

A confident walk.

Kazuya Mishima approached the microphone enjoying everyone's stunned reaction. His red eye gleamed. He almost laughed out loud.  
'As the new Tekken Tournament CEO, I would like to welcome you all to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. The Mishima Zaibatsu has had many leaders but the continuity of the tournament has always been maintained. I can assure you as CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and all its affiliates, that this will be the best tournament yet.'

'I look forward to watching you all demonstrate your skills.'  
And with that, Kazuya trained his eyes on Xiaoyu. They remained on her even when he continued to discuss the tournament. She urged herself to stand her ground but was being inundated with pictures and senses. It all became too much for her. She pushed her way through the crowd earning a devious smile from Kazuya.

Hwoarang hurried after her.  
'What's wrong Ling?' he inquired worriedly as they headed towards the exit.  
'I can't,' was all she could mange.  
'Can't what?'

They did not notice a presence in the darkened corner of the hall, watching them.

'Not here,' she murmured.  
'Xiaoyu, you're starting to scare me now. Tell me what's going on!'

'Get away from her.'  
Hwoarang's eyes darkened.  
'Kazama. I was wondering when you were going to show.'  
'You're distressing her, leave her be.'

'I'm trying to find out what's happened to her,' Hwoarang flared. 'What are the chances that it has something to do with you.'  
'Stay away from her Hwoarang,' Jin warned, his voice growing edgy.  
'Why?' Hwoarang challenged. 'What are you gonna do? Kill me?'

Then he turned to Xiaoyu.  
'I know you share a history with him, but you mustn't get involved with him or his family. The Mishimas are curse on this world and it's best you stay out of Kazama's business.'  
'What is this, Hwoarang?' Jin asked irritably. 'Is there a particular reason you're taking pains to turn her against me? Or is it a rather obvious one? You could hurt her just as much as I can, only your reason would be jumping from one bed to the next. Go and find a fellow jumper and leave Xiaoyu alone.'

Hwoarang burst into incredulous laughter.  
'Jealous are we Kazama? I'm looking out for a _friend_. It was not long ago you were tearing down the world as if you were God.'

Xiaoyu left them.  
'Just stay away from her,' Jin growled at him.  
His eyes swivelled over to Kazuya who, had finished his speech, had taken up his seat at the grand table, and had been watching the drama intently. Their glares at each other reflected their dark souls. In Kazuya's case: completely black.

'Xiaoyu wait!'  
Xiaoyu slowed her pacing. She was just so tired. Jin caught up with her and turned her to face him.  
'Are you alright?'  
Intaking enough oxygen as possible, Xiaoyu managed to keep herself from snapping wearily.  
'No. I am sick of being picked on, tortured, possessed, humiliated and underestimated. I don't need _anyone's _protection.'

'Kazuya's surveillance team is probably watching us,' he told her softly. 'Let's go to our room.'  
Xiaoyu allowed herself to be led away. When they were in the safety of their four walls, Jin did something unexpected by pulling her into a tight embrace. He stroked her hair, bringing her comfort.

'You're tired,' he said, observing her face. 'Go to bed.'  
'Where are you going?'  
'Out.'  
'You're leaving me alone after having to face a smug Kazuya and Anna?'

Xiaoyu went into the bathroom to remove her make-up and change into her pyjamas. When she emerged, Jin was perched on the end of their bed.  
'I'm staying here.'

She nodded. Xiaoyu slid under the covers, but after a while of tossing and turning she failed to get comfortable.  
'Jin, could you turn off the lights please?'  
He got up and switched the light out but then hovered, uncertain of what to do. Eventually he decided it was also time to sleep, and climbed in beside her. He was so conscious that he was sharing a bed with her. With Xiaoyu. With his best friend. With a woman.

He did not notice Xiaoyu drift off. He only noticed that she had, when she jerked in the bed and rasped.  
'Are you ok?'  
He felt her nod hastily.  
'I just had a bad dream, that's all.'

He knew exactly what the topic of that dream was. Guilt overcame him. He shifted onto his side, edged towards her and drew her towards him. Before she could say anything, he enveloped her in his powerful build and a warm feeling encompassed her. She clung to him, burying herself into the safety of his arms.

Jin rested his head on hers. For the first time, for both of them, they had a wonderful night's sleep.

* * *

A/n: "anon 9/11/12" predicted that Jin would go to the ball. I must say: WELL DONE! :)


	6. Longing

A/n: Extremely sorry for the late update. As usual I'm having to juggle everything- life is crazy! I hope you enjoy.

Read and Review.

* * *

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered open. She reached out for Jin only to grab at emptiness. A glance at the clock nearby told her it was nothing to worry about. He was probably sparring.

She dressed quickly, anticipating viewing the tournament schedule. When she arrived in the lobby she found Paul, Marduk and any other burly fighter (typically)fighting over who would get to view the schedule first. This gave Xiaoyu the opportunity to slide up to it and enjoy a hassle-free viewing.

Ling Xiaoyu vs. Rodger Jr.

Piece of cake.

Jin Kazama vs. Lili Rochefort.

Oh dear.

She was probably one of the last people he wanted to challenge, given his history of seizing her father's assets. Never mind, it could be worse. He could be against...take a pick.

Xiaoyu knew the communal gym would be a place to avoid, nevertheless she paid it a visit. She was far from surprised to find Hwoarang aggressively pounding at the punching bag with his high kicks.  
'Hello Hwoarang,' Xiaoyu said quietly.  
'Hey.'

His glare was focused on the bag before him. No guesses as to who he was imaging in its place. Time passed where they failed to strike up a conversation. Xiaoyu felt the need to address the elephant in the room.  
'Look, about last night-'

'It's your life,' he interrupted, throwing an unexpected punch. 'You do what you want with it, I have no right to tell you what to do.'  
'You're just looking out for me.'  
'Hm.'

'I have a fight later on. Will you come and watch?'  
'I'm busy.'  
Xiaoyu's lips curved downwards. It took all of his power to avoid giving that wounded puppy expression the light of day. She didn't stick around for long, knowing not to bother with him. Hwoarang paused for a moment, drawing in oxygen roughly before unleashing a torrent of unforgiving blows.

Xiaoyu prepared herself for her match. She was on in 12 minutes, and tried to visualise how the fight would turn out. The beauty of participating in the King of Iron Fist was that there was a strong chance of facing the same people over and over again. She had been given the opportunity to store everyone's techniques in her memory and use them against their owners.

The stands began to fill up and her nerves began to set in. Obviously this was far from her being inexperienced; she merely felt the nerves because it was a natural thing to feel before a match. Grandpa Jinrei used to urge her to take the nerves and turn them into positive energy to use in the battle.

Xiaoyu did a quick warm up on the platform trying to avoid searching the crowd to examine who had turned up to spectate. Roger Jr's mother approached and Xiaoyu prepared herself to end this swiftly. As soon as the announcer gave them permission to fight, Xiaoyu was faced with a series of intense boxing moves enough to rival Hwoarangs' earlier on.

However, Xiaoyu was quick on her feet. She managed to avoid most of his and his mothers' attacks. When they were worn out, which was always the case with moves such as these, Xiaoyu switched from defence to attack.

Using Roger Jr as a launchpad Xiaoyu conducted a superb mid-air flip and landed expertly. Roger Jr was flung to the ground and took some time recovering. Before he could retaliate Xiaoyu launched forward. Her assault caused Roger Jr's mother to lose balance and wobble. Xiaoyu conducted the fan dance to rain dance to finish them off.

Piece of cake.

She helped the Kangaroos to their feet, picturing Panda being attacked in the same way and feeling guilty.

'Ling Xiaoyu wins!'  
The gathered crowd gave her polite applause, to which she didn't take offence to. She had other things on her mind.

Xiaoyu fled in search for a particular stage. When she reached it, it was far more populated than hers ever was. She heard a girlish squeal and resolved to get a closer look.

Jin was utterly annihilating Lili to the point of no return. Each of his pounds and kicks were utterly brutal. The crowd were enjoying it so much that they forgot he was once the most hated figure on the planet. Their faces portrayed thorough amusement at watching this spoilt brat get her comeuppance.

Sweat glistened on his tanned torso.

Xiaoyu felt herself shudder. She wasn't sure if it was fear or something more carnal.

Lili's body landed with a thud. Her face glistened red. The audience erupted. Without even a glance at his defeated opponent, Jin descended the steps like a king. Xiaoyu spotted a look she was recently becoming very accustomed to. A haunting, shadowy, icy expression from a pair of eyes that she once regarded as gentle and kind. At that point Xiaoyu felt unsafe in Jin's company.

Xiaoyu took comfort in the sultry hot water pelting her skin. It enveloped her body, making her feel secure in its presence when she felt anything but. Memories of Jin looming over her and threatening her, flooded her psyche. When his beautiful eyes lost their warmth and gentleness and morphed into something a killer would project. His suffocating hold on her body. The overwhelming suspicion that there was another presence in the room. The feeling that he was capable of anything.

This was all brought on by simply viewing his fight against Lili. Even when she sparred with him in Mishima Mansion he always lessened the intensity of his moves, afraid of even bruising her slightly. Yet here he was: completely eradicating Lili.

Yes, she knew that no one was to be spared; this was a competition after all. However, watching him do that unnerved her. Was it just that? Or was she uneasy because she could feel her memory of the Jin she used to know, being overcome by a malicious black blur.

Xiaoyu turned off the shower and stepped out followed by a shadow of steam. She longed to stay under the hot water for longer even at the risk of wrinkling. Wrapping her body in a long towel, Xiaoyu remembered that she had left her clean clothes on her bed. Silently cursing herself, she unlocked the bathroom door.

She crossed over to the bed. The door opened. Jin, who was deep in thought with his eyebrows creased, halted. His eyes roamed over her semi naked frame trying everything in his power to prevent those devilish thoughts that were starting to form.

'Xiaoy-'  
'I'm so sorry I'll just get changed,' she gabbled, diving back into the bathroom.  
Again she was overcome by the same jitteriness she experienced while watching him fight. Emerging timidly out of the bathroom and now fully dressed, Xiaoyu made a beeline for the front door. Not before Jin grabbed her in time.

'Xiaoyu, are you ok?' he asked with concern.  
'Everything's fine,' she babbled.  
She pulled herself out of his hold, only to find herself back in it again.

'Something is wrong, Xiaoyu, and you're going to tell me.'  
His voice was firm but without anger.  
Various faux explanations danced about in her mind. All crazy. Some only mildly plausible. Eventually she just gave up.

'Your match with Lili...'  
He stared at her intently. She could see his mind calculating.  
'You were there?'  
Xiaoyu nodded faintly.

Jin sighed heavily, expressing clear annoyance.  
'Don't come to my matches, Xiaoyu,' he ordered her.  
Xiaoyu wilted, shrinking in his presence.  
'You...scared me a little.'

He softened.  
Reaching out, he stroked her delicate cheek.  
'You know that I would never do that to you, right?'  
She nodded. Despite being unconvinced that she agreed, he released her.

_She fears you._

Lars consulted his watch. Hearing approaching footsteps he threw a glance over his shoulder. He was in the process of following one of Kazuya's henchmen; leader of the Tekken Force and his replacement. After checking if it was safe, Lars tentatively came out from his hiding place to get a better view of the situation.

This man was hovering at the entrance of an underground car park, trying to look as if he was not hiding from anything or anyone, and failing miserably. Lars was borderline bored when a spotless black limo pulled up almost driving right over the man's feet. The man drifted over to the passenger window that was descending.

Lars examined the features of this passenger. He started.

Heihachi Mishima.

What was Kazuya's aide doing secretly conversing with Heihachi Mishima.

Xiaoyu strolled with Panda, enjoying the company of one of her closest companions. Miharu was currently applying for jobs which meant that she couldn't spare time to watch Xiaoyu. She made up for this by frequently texting and talking on the phone. It didn't matter much to Xiaoyu, as long as she got to talk with her best friend.

Panda's presence was soothing. She certainly drew Xiaoyu away from her troubled thoughts, not erasing them from mind, but effectively giving the illusion that they didn't exist. A false hope but it was better than nothing.

The previous night was extremely uncomfortable for both Xiaoyu and Jin. Both were aware of the wedge between them but neither knew how to address it. Nor wanted to address it. They both slept rigidly. Jin more so in fear that his evil nature might take a hold and make him do something that would destroy the both of them.

* * *

Surprisingly, Xiaoyu was up before Jin. She hurried through getting ready and rushed down to the lobby in order to see who her next opponent was. Xiaoyu felt herself go cold. That was when she had to run.

Panda sensed her master's troubled vibes without question, and knew her company would do Xiaoyu good. The city was still- a nice feeling in the morning. The air was fresh and soothing. Xiaoyu felt her muscles relax and released a contented sigh. She needed to clear her mind before the match this afternoon. Judging by her opponent, Xiaoyu needed clarity on her side.

A family came into view that piqued her attention. The couple were young and clearly madly in love with each other; a rarity in the present. It was as if they were in another dimension, where only they existed. Xiaoyu's chest ached, not with pride but hurt. She always read about it, watched it, heard it but never did she experience it for herself. She thought she did, until she was met with deadly eyes.

Fear obliterated love.

As a girl, and as a teenager progressing into a woman, she dreamed of such things like most girls did. But the past four years had brought to her attention the bleakness of the world and bleakness of reality. The picture withdrew more and more into the black background.

Xiaoyu no longer knew who she was and what she wanted in life. She was not the master, but the spectator.

Her eyes then moved onto the male toddler clinging to his mother. His round face bright with youth; the epitome of childhood innocence. The couple were pushing the latest addition to their family in a baby pink pram.

That exact picture was what she always yearned for. What she always believed Nature owed her, what she was due. The inevitable chapter in her life that she awaited with such passion.

The couple passed by. Xiaoyu broke from her intense stare and gave way to melancholy. Panda sensed this and attempted to cheer her up.  
'I'm fine, really,' Xiaoyu smiled weakly.  
She was attempting to convince herself more than Panda.


	7. Drowning

A/n: Hey guys! A bit disappointed in the lack of reviews following the previous chapter. The reviews let me know how my readers respond: do they like it or was it terrible? Please review as it helps me determine if I'm on the right track or not.

However, I think you'll like this one. R & R.

* * *

Jin woke to find the bed he was sharing was empty. For a fleeting moment he felt like a husband in search of the warmth of having his wife beside him. This brought on a wave of bitterness. If only he hadn't been born with that cursed gene, or that disgusting bloodline. Or perhaps better yet, if only he wasn't born at all. At least then he would not suffer dwelling on what could have been.

He wandered down to the lobby to view the schedule for the day.

When he saw who Xiaoyu was up against, his heart stopped beating.

The thought was too much to bear.

Xiaoyu parted with Panda when they reached the hotel. She had to REALLY prepare for her next match unless she wanted to turn into Xiao-puree. But before she would go to the gym, she wished to collect her thoughts. She knew she had already done so during her trip with Panda. But this was a different sort of reflection. This was the method Grandpa had taught her in preparation for facing extreme odds.

Meditation in the gardens of the hotel was the perfect way to do just that. The fountain in the centre of the courtyard took her out of the city and brought her into the rainforests of South America and the birdsong lifted her heart out of its weightiness.

She had to focus. Her opponent would no doubt cloud her mind; she had to remove those clouds. There was no room for doubt because that would open her up to her rival. The person to fight her had ample experience, and their fighting style was downright brutal. She would have to develop a technique to minimise their attack.

Minutes were lost as she sat cross-legged. She was so lost in her quest for enlightenment that she was unaware of a presence boring their eyes on her frame. The eyes belonged to her fellow competitor.

After feeling at peace with herself Xiaoyu pulled herself out of her reflective hold and commenced training. Her match was nearing.

* * *

Jin prowled from one direction, swivelled, and then prowled in the opposite direction.  
'There's nothing you can do, Jin,' Lars told him. 'You have to let her fight.'  
Jin rounded on Lars.  
'I have the power to stop this from happening: I _will_ stop her from being beaten to a pulp.'  
'I know you care deeply for her, but you have to let her fight her own battles. She has her goals and you have yours.'

This displeased Jin greatly. The next match was a big mistake and there was no way he was letting her go through with it. He would force her to forfeit if he had to. He could imagine her not taking this well at all but he didn't care.

'What's the news on Kazuya's head of Tekken Force?'  
'I saw him meet with the most unexpected person,' Lars reported. 'Heihachi Mishima.'  
Jin ceased his furious trotting. His eyes were on the verge of falling out of their sockets.  
'Heihachi? Heihach imeeting with KAZUYA's head of Tekken Force?'

'I know, I was just as surprised. Heihachi's style is to pummel the fighters in the KOIF to regain his company. It looks as if he's on the way to staging a coup...'  
Lars flushed when he realised the point he was coming to and its similarities to what he conducted previously, within Jin's reign.

Jin only appeared affected by that memory for a brief moment. His main concern was calculating the situation in light of the new information.  
'I don't know how, but we have to find a way of preventing them at the same time.'  
'We must toy with them,' Lars concluded.

* * *

Xiaoyu attempted to unclamp her hands, only to make them shake uncontrollably when she focused her attention on them. It was only a matter of minutes until she'd face them. The arena had barely any space left to breathe. Gossip came that it was so packed three people had passed out, ensuring multiple visits from the ambulance.

_Well it'll be called a fourth time. For me. _

'LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-'  
Xiaoyu rose. It was time. Biting her lip, she remembered her preparation and attempted to apply it. She approached her entrance. A peek past the body guards created a surge of alarm through her body. Floods of people cheered and thumped the air with their fists.

Gulping, Xiaoyu stepped out into the arena. The massive crowd erupted, although she was unsure that it was out of admiration for her and more because they wanted blood. Was this a sign that she was heading in the direction that poor Lili took?

Xiaoyu waited on the raised platform in the company of the referee. She had to do this. She had to fight. The Zaibatsu needed someone like her to bring it back to stability- bring it back to the somewhat peaceful state it was in under Jinpatchi Mishima. In doing so she would then attempt to fix the Mishima "family" as best she could.

Spotting Hwoarang in the crowd, Xiaoyu felt a little more confident when he gave her a smile offering reconciliation. Panda was unexpectedly beside him. Since when were they bosom buddies?

'And INTRODUCING-'  
Her breath hitched. Here they come. She mentally flicked through all of their main moves. They could throw many punches her way or choose to flick dangerous kicks. Would they be put off by her tornado swirling or would they outmanoeuvre her?

She could see the outline of her opponent at the opposite entrance of the arena. She could make out jagged hair, and trembled. The figure stepped out and the crowd parted without hesitation.

_I have to do this. I have to do this. No matter what. _

'KAZUYA MISHIMA!'  
The crowd leapt off the ground. He gave an annoyed yet amused expression to their reaction, believing them to be overexcited. This match wasn't going to be interesting: it was going to be over before it started.- but that didn't mean he would not make her suffer in the most excruciating way.

During their last encounter he had let Anna do the work, merely watching her suffer but enjoying it nonetheless. Just because he was not torturing her outright didn't mean he would let her off this time. He used her as collateral damage before and he'd do it again.

Kazuya's eyes swivelled over to Jin's pushing to the front of the audience. His red eye grinned devilishly. He would enjoy this mightily.

'**FIGHT**!'  
Kazuya sprung himself at her. Xiaoyu dodged, twisted her right leg onto its side and jabbed his foot, known as the nutcracker. She quickly added a hand jab at his abdomen for extra measure. He countered this with a flash punch combo, forcing her to land on her bottom a couple of yards away.

Xiaoyu bounced up. This time she ran at Kazuya. When he took a swipe at her she went into Phoenix Stance and then into a lowered windmill kick, effectively tripping him up. He was forced further down when she performed rain dance.

Kazuya ceased for a moment after he stood, which threw Xiaoyu off from concentration. He faced Jin. They exchanged a fiery blaze. Sensing another fight about to take place, Lars gripped Jin's shoulder blade. This was soon replaced by a look of relish. He silently communicated his intentions. Jin picked up on this immediately and was prepared to climb up onto the platform.

'No Jin,' Lars restrained him. 'Don't give him the satisfaction.'  
Kazuya was satisfied with his response. He was going to hit Jin where it hurts; through his woman.

Kazuya did demon scissors, and following this acute pain to increase the damage. A slaughter kick forced her back down. Xiaoyu was so weak from his combination that all she could manage was a measly knee cracker.

Kazuya's next move would prove more devastating than the last. Impaling knee twist thrust was a horrific onslaught onto her ribcage before sending her flying. Xiaoyu cried out. She lay there, crunching into a ball as she clutched her chest. The referee approached her.

'Come on, Xiaoyu. Get up!' Hwoarang screamed.  
A few minutes later Xiaoyu staggered to her feet.  
'Xiaoyu, forfeit now!' Jin ordered her from the sidelines.  
'No!' she snapped at him, while maintaining eye contact with Kazuya.

Xiaoyu went into hypnotist mode, turning it into a spin sticker. Kazuya lost his balance and the crowd celebrated. Driven by their encouragements Xiaoyu conducted a precise back flip. She launched a succession of slaps and waves of her hands across his face and chest. The women in particular enjoyed those moves.

A growl rumbled Kazuya's throat. He unleashed the ultimate combination: pounds to the stomach, jabs to the shin, knees to the midriff and slaps around the face. But that was not enough for him. He produced demon's wrath, which sent her spinning out of control.

Kazuya sauntered over to where she lay. For added pleasure he lifted his foot. Xiaoyu braced herself to be torn in half. Instead of a swooping slam into her stomach, he slowly lowered his leg. At first his foot rested. Then he heaved all of his weight on the strategic spots of the damage inflicted earlier, so that she felt 100x more pain than in the battle.

But this was not enough to dampen Xiaoyu's fighting spirit. Against the awful agony she was experiencing Xiaoyu used up all of her reserve energy in getting him to back off.

'Enough Xiaoyu! If you fight any more he will kill you,' Jin bellowed.  
And he would get away with it since it was his tournament. Xiaoyu stubbornly shook her head. Having had enough of this spectacle Jin started to climb up the platform. Again Lars tried to restrain him but Jin fought off his capture.

Kazuya stood back to get pleasure from his product.

'We need an ambulance here now!'  
Xiaoyu fought against his arms and he fought to keep her lying down.  
'No, Xiaoyu. Enough. You need medical attention.'  
A tear slid down her cheek. The contact of someone with an opponent who was _not_ the referee and the rival opponent, resulted in immediate disqualification. All of her expectations had come to an end.

Jin and Lars accompanied her in the ambulance van. Jin longed to hold her hand but couldn't bring himself to do it. His instincts told him that his hand would melt should it come into contact with her. She wouldn't forgive him for this.

* * *

Xiaoyu was released from the hospital 6 days later. Luckily, years of extensive training had hardened her body up, and she hadn't broken her ribs. Nevertheless, she was still sore- physically and emotionally. With Lars and Raven involved in their "missions" Jin was left alone to pick her up.

They rode the cab in silence.

Their arrival at the hotel was awkward and uncomfortable, not only because they were receiving stares and whispers but because this hotel belonged to the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
'We can book into another hotel,' Jin offered.  
'It's fine,' came Xiaoyu's flat answer.

When in their room Xiaoyu was downright cold to him. Jin made certain she was going to be well taken care of. He eased her into their bed, fluffing her extra pillows and handing her the platter of room service food.  
'I'm not hungry,' she growled eventually when he wouldn't move.

This chilliness from Xiaoyu continued for days until Jin finally snapped in the middle of tightening her bandages.  
'Xiaoyu please, I did what I had to do.'  
'I begged you to let me alone, Jin. I had to do my best but you went and put a stop to that.'  
'Xiaoyu,' Jin's voice became edgy. 'That...man was in the verge of ruining your life-'  
'It was _my_ fight,' she cut in.  
'Xia-'  
'I could've inflicted the similar amount of damage if you had let me!'

To anyone in the corridors, this sounded like the bickering of a married couple. Xiaoyu had the upper hand because she wasn't allowing Jin any leeway.

To shut her up he shook her shoulders.  
'**Listen**,' he commanded.  
Jin had to coerce her to look into his eyes.  
'He put you in hospital,' Jin said a little more calmly. 'He was minutes away from destroying you completely. How could I live with myself if I just stood and watched?'

Xiaoyu blinked. For the first time in minutes she was speechless.  
'He wanted to hurt me in the deepest way possible and he was using you to do that. I spent years making sure you were out of the way, so that no one would think to use you to get to me. I promised myself I would NEVER put you in that position and now I have...I already lost my mother and I couldn't lose you too.'

Softened by his admission, Xiaoyu framed his face with both of her hands and stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. She became lost his soulful depths and he became lost in hers. She couldn't find the devil when she searched his eyes; that relaxed her more.

Against his sense Jin leaned in. Xiaoyu closed the rest of the gap and delicately brushed her lips with his. They pulled away. Their gazes remained fused. Xiaoyu grew nervous, believing he would pull away like many times before.

He caught her off guard when he dived in. She rested her hands on the nape of his nape to pull him closer. His hands started at her shoulders, slowly sliding down to her hips. Because she was injured, he slid over in order to have their bodies press together.

Her body heated up at being in close proximity to his body. Xiaoyu felt faint and giddy at being held by the one she had cared about since she was a 15 year old girl. Many dismissed it as puppy love. Many believed she would get over this crush. Some believed she should move on and find someone more suited to her than the "Prince of Darkness". The Mishima family should be avoided by all women but Heihachi had already made her a member of the family. It wasn't as if she didn't know what she was in for. She knew.

Jin began to lift up her tank top but paused. Xiaoyu nodded.  
'Go on.'  
He pulled it over the head, before resuming in showering her in kisses; he couldn't get enough. She tugged at his shirt: a sign she wanted it removed. He followed her orders, going further to rid himself of his jogging bottoms, shoes and socks.

Xiaoyu wriggled out of her leggings with a wince. Jin's fingers caressed the remains of Anna's torture from weeks ago. The bruise on her inner thigh had heeled nicely but still remained. He examined her recent injuries with a disgust, which was fuelled by an unfaltering rage that they could do this to her.

She was so innocent.

Xiaoyu felt his seething and bitterness emanating and searched for a way to pull him away from his hatred. She brushed his intricate torso. He drew out of his brooding state, leaning down to tenderly kiss her thigh wound. It wouldn't reverse the torture she suffered but it would offer her solace.

She reacted by tensing her body. It brought her warmth and pleasure. He joined her at her level, their eyes bore into each other. He commenced movement towards the upper half of their bed, encouraging her to follow without causing herself discomfort.

All that was left was their underwear.

This was precisely where they got to last time before Jin spooked out and ended it. Xiaoyu expected him to do the same again. His kissing starting point was her forehead. His lips descended until he met the hemline of her knickers.

Xiaoyu burned. Jin removed her undergarments until she was completely naked before him. Venus couldn't have blessed a more stunning body such as hers. She was slender but possessed meat in all the right places. To complete the portrait he pulled her ponytail out and watched as her locks tumbled down to her shoulders.

She blushed under his inspection. Despite wanting this, it felt slightly weird that she was naked before her best friend. All doubts were forgotten as soon as he devoured her flesh. Not a spot of flesh was left screaming for his touch. He kissed, bit and sucked.

Xiaoyu wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him to end the gap between them. He nuzzled her neck, stamping his mark with teeth marks. Jin moved onto her breasts kneading them softly. She could feel him harden and thus, she felt a tingling below. When his crotch pressed into hers it nearly drove her insane.

It was time.

Jin removed his underwear.

He hovered over her. With maximum restraint he slid into her struggling not to roar. All he could manage was a throaty growl. She stiffened, nails digging into his broad back as she clung to him.  
'Are you ok?' he asked her.  
His eyes were concerned, however he was panting.  
She nodded before hiding in the crook of his neck. Jin proceeded to push in further.

Xiaoyu gasped at the alien intrusion. To counteract the pain her groin was undergoing Xiaoyu sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Jin moaned, the sensation driving him to go in even further.

Without being forceful he encircled his fingers round her wrists, pinning them down onto the pillows. As he maintained easy strokes Jin gazed into Xiaoyu's eyes. Both failed to miss the haze of intense passion within each other's.

When the pain subsided Xiaoyu began to explore the contours of his body- his beautiful perfect body.

Here was the real Jin. The Jin she spent some of her best years with. Her ex-housemate, best friend, foster cousin, brother, lover, soul mate. The Devil gene paled in comparison with his greatness.

He had the ability to make her feel protected and secure and also make her feel respected. Never did Xiaoyu feel inferior in his presence.

Both felt their skin on the point of melting. Both struggled to contain their pleasure. Both felt alive in each other's bodies.

'Xiao,' she heard him utter.

Her eyes flew open. That was the first time he had called her by his nickname. She smiled at him serenely and thanked him by locking her lips with his.

Their rhythm increased. Jin had to ensure that he didn't work her too hard in case he revived her injury pain. The more he thrusted, the more she craved him. His breath became so patchy; it was raw and earthly. His moans were melodious.

They halted. Jin and Xiaoyu shuddered violently, mouths agape and bodies drenched in sweat. Xiaoyu especially admired the way the moisture slid down Jin's masculine flesh. His hands roamed her curves.

Planting a sweet kiss on her flushed cheeks, Jin pulled out. He rolled onto his back. He brought Xiaoyu over to join him and there they lay, he on his back and Xiaoyu on her side. She sidled up to him and rested her head on his chest. He held her in a protective embrace, pressing his cheek against her slightly sticky hair.

A contented sigh.


	8. Rattling

A/n: Thank you all for your reviews, now I know I am on the right track! By the time I had sorted other things out I had lost where I was going with the story and it took me a while to get back into it again. I hope this satisfies you. If not, you may refuse me virtual cookies :P

* * *

Jin awakened from his dreamy slumber. For a brief moment he forgot the events of the previous night. The heat of another body pressed against his only served as a welcome reminder. Xiaoyu was evermore glued to his torso, her angelic head nestled amongst her splayed hair rested on his chest. He wanted to move into a more comfortable position but didn't in fear of waking her.

It was Xiaoyu's turn. Although, her exit from sleep was unwanted. She wished to enjoy the comfort of her surroundings longer. A delicious smell wafted up her nose enough to tease her away from her stubborn grip on sleep.

'Eat Xiao.'  
'Noommm, mmm'too tired.'  
'Wrong answer.'  
Xiaoyu erupted into gasping shrieks as Jin ticked the overdue laughter from her vault of happy feeling. When he subsided, Xiaoyu levelled her eyes with his and the smile dropped off her face.

They gazed lovingly. Remembering the way his stroked, squeezed, pressed, caressed, loved her and cherished her brought blood to singe Xiaoyu's skin. She leaned forward believing herself to be drawn into a kiss but was stopped by Jin's placing the tray of food between them.

'Eat.'  
Rolling her eyes, Xiaoyu chewed at the croissant scornfully. While she ate Jin slipped into his fighting trousers and steely gauntlets. This made Xiaoyu stop and recall. Jin had a match today, the semi final. He had failed to tell her who is opponent was.

'I want you to stay out of this Xiaoyu,' came his pleading voice. 'Please.'  
Xiaoyu stared at him, offering him no promise but also not rebelling against his request. Weren't they past this? Her exclusion should not be happening still. What they had done the previous night should have fused them together. They were together now. She had to support him the way he supported her. But he wouldn't let her.

He leaned in and captured her lips in a placating kiss. That very action disarmed her to almost forget her grievances.

* * *

'Jin.'  
Jin turned to face Lars and his concern.  
'Do you want me to spar with you?'  
'No,' Jin replied. 'I should conserve my energy. I'm going to need it.'  
Jin moved off but Lars swiftly put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him.

'I want you to know that whatever the outcome is today, we will have begun the first step in ridding the world of evil Mishimas.'  
Jin pondered Lars' words.

'Good luck Uncle.'  
Jin's premiere reaction was an irritated one. However, he was overcome by Lars' grin and couldn't help but smile with him.

Xiaoyu dressed. There was no way that Jin was going to keep her from being by his side. They were in this together now. It was too late to think about the consequences because they had gone against what they were supposed to do. Maintaining a safe distance from each other.

He has gone through too many things alone. No matter how much he tried to convince her he was fine with that, Xiaoyu still believed he needed _someone_. But...was that as a friend or as a partner? She paused. She had never really thought about it. They were just Jin and Xiaoyu; did they really need a category? Couldn't they be both?

* * *

Jin felt his dark aura pulsating and tried to suppress it for the time being.

_Oooh you know you want to use me, Jin. You feel so in control when I'm around._

He shook his head as if they were having a conversation body-to-body. To everyone else however he just looked like he was doubting his abilities. Jin repeated a cycle of instructions to himself to remain cool and collected in the battle. His opponent couldn't get into his head otherwise he may as well surrender the match.

The stage for the battle was partly open, it was a section of the hotel which led onto the courtyard thus allowing room should the match progress into something more vigorous. Jin attempted to clear his mind of distracting thoughts; he had to focus on the here and now.

The announcer's voice strained to inform them all above the volume of anticipated chatter. Jin flinched when he heard that name.

The crowd parted fearfully.

Kazuya Mishima strode onto the fighting stage. The Devil threatened to burst out and he had to reign it in the way owners reigned their rabid dogs in. Kazuya's eyes were glowering a deep blood red.

'Is that a flicker of fear I sense?' Kazuya smirked as he took up his position.  
When Jin remained silent he added, 'I don't know which I enjoy more: crushing you with my fist or watching your reaction while I do so to your woman.'

Jin's rage flared.

'Oh how I love this game,' Kazuya revealed with relish. 'It amuses me how the women in your pathetic life are your week point, Jin Kazama. They will be your undoing.'

* * *

Xiaoyu scolded herself. She was running late but had to check that she had the keys and her belongings were safe in the room. The last thing she needed was to come back and find her things were stolen. While she fumbled around in her purse a voice appeared behind her.

'Shouldn't you be watching loverboy right now?'  
Xiaoyu didn't need to turn around to know whose voice that comment belonged to.  
'Hello Hwoarang.'  
Xiaoyu thought it best to ignore his swipes at her and just dismiss them as Hwoarang's dry sense of humour.

'Seriously,' he continued. 'I would've thought that you would be by his side considering his opponent.'  
Xiaoyu gaped at him.  
'Who is it?' she asked quietly.

Hwoarang viewed her pityingly.  
'He didn't tell you, did he?'  
Xiaoyu's head barely moved to answer a "no".  
'It's Kazuya.'

She became undoubtedly alarmed. There was absolutely no doubt that the entire place was going to be reduced to rubble. She had to make sure it didn't get to that.  
'I have to go.'

She dashed off but Hwoarang caught up with her.  
'It's too dangerous for you,' he told her. 'Protect yourself by staying away.'  
Xiaoyu tried to pull away from his hold.  
'He needs me,' she pleaded with him.

'What do you think you will achieve?' he questioned. 'If you go to his match you will be collateral damage. You _know _the Mishima family crushes anyone and everyone; you were abducted weren't you?'  
Xiaoyu stared into his eyes.

'I know you're only looking out for me but: you're either with me or against me. And I don't want to lose my friend.'  
Hwoarang scoffed, put his hands on his hips and was incredulous. But when he sensed her assured resolve he relaxed.  
'Fine, let's go.

Hwoarang completely disagreed with her involvement with Jin as he saw it ending badly. The Mishimas were trouble and she deserved better. If he had to be by her side and watch her make these mistakes, then so be it. At least remaining her friend would give him the opportunity to look out for her in case Kazama messed her around.

* * *

Father and son were completely drenched in sweat and breathing raggedly. Both had exhausted their bodies with endless attacks and neither were willing to admit it. Kazuya was going to initiate a new technique to break Jin Kazama.

Their eyes were stuck in a dark stare-down. The corner of Kazuya's lips turned upwards. He knew exactly what would work. His red eye flashed. Then clouded. There was a cracking sound, followed by the appearance of bluish purple wings. Horns. A bulging third eye. A dead gaze.

The crowd became intensely nervous, some were slaves to instinct and fled. Jin resisted the urge to emulate and Kazuya certainly picked up on this.  
'Come on, Jin. There is no point in denying the Devil within.'  
When Jin failed to react Kazuya launched a vicious assault. A crack formed in the foundations of the stage on impact.

Jin had been here before. He had had Kazuya goad him until he had no choice but to join him on his level. Jin refused to be bullied into transforming into Devil Jin. There had to be another way.

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang stopped dead at the entrance as the place was still packed out. She pounced up and down in an attempt to see over the heads, earning raised eyebrows from Hwoarang.  
'Don't just stand there!' Xiaoyu snapped at him. 'Tell me what is going on.'

After minutes of observation Hwoarang's face grew stern.  
'It is _not_ good.'

Jin jumped back, coated in his own blood. Kazuya, in his Devil form, touched on the ground triumphantly. It would be a complete triumph if he could coax Jin into immersing himself in his Devil Gene.  
'Hmph, pathetic,' Kazuya growled. 'Do you really think you can defeat me in your human form?'

'I will try my best.'  
'Then you will die!'

Jin tried his best to remain cool. But he could feel something rumbling within him. No.

His breathing became rapid. His eyes glazed over.

'I won't conform,' Jin rasped.

'Pity the Devil does not seem to agree,' Kazuya commented with relish.

There was a burst of flames and sparks of electricity. The staging area rumbled and shook exacerbating the feelings of uneasiness from the audience.

Black feathers and curved horns spouted. Fangs appeared. Jin roared.  
"_Ok, you win Devil. But you must follow my orders and stay controlled_,' Jin told his inner demon.  
Devil laughed mirthlessly at Jin's submission and agreed not to make a full appearance.

The audience freaked out and stampeded out and almost swept Xiaoyu and Hwoarang out with them. Through the mass panic Xiaoyu could only make out the male figures at the fighting arena. She peeked over her shoulder to make certain that Hwoarang hadn't been taken by the wave of bodies.

Xiaoyu fought her way to the front, using Lars' spiky blond hair as a tool for direction. They arrived beside him. On sensing an arrival beside him, Lars turned to investigate what this presence was. His eyes expanded when he registered her as the one person who was not meant to be here.

Xiaoyu barely noticed his concern. Her eyes could not be torn from Jin- or the image she had seen on one or two occasions. Yes, she had seen shades of his inner darkness but this was one she prayed she would never have to encounter. Every moment she felt love for him, she felt fear. Xiaoyu just ignored the latter when she could.

But she was really struck with fear when she witnessed Kazuya in full Devil form. Her body shuddered. _Now_, she was fearful. There was a bout of memories of when he held her hostage and Xiaoyu wondered what could have happened to her if Kazuya decided to become Devil Kazuya in her presence. His red eye was creepy enough.

Father and son destroyed parts of the building with their vicious exchange. Both were utterly battering each other. From the glimpses of Jin's face she recognised the exact same look Jin held when he was in power and when he had her backed into the wall. That was when she realised she had to intervene before she lost him to the dark depths of his soul.

'Jin stop!' she cried. 'Stop before this hate for the Mishimas consumes you!'  
Jin continued his onslaught but Xiaoyu knew he had heard her. Lars latched onto her and tried to hold her back.  
'He will be lost if he continues to fight Kazuya,' Xiaoyu stressed. 'The Mishimas aren't content until they have made each other suffer.'

'I know,' Lars replied sympathetically. 'But you have to let him compete in this fight. He needs to.'  
Xiaoyu broke free from him and leapt onto the edge of the arena. Both Hwoarang and Lars rushed to snatch her away but she stubbornly clung on.

From the corner of Jin's eye he caught what she was doing. His next move was one to pin Kazuya down for as long as possible.  
'Stay back Xiaoyu,' Jin warned her.  
The chilling yellow in his eyes had diminished, leaving the brown that she was used to. But he was hardly pleading with her. It was more like an order.

'I do not know why you fight it,' Kazuya strained under Jin's weight. 'Just give into your desires; you have done so before.'  
'Because I don't want to be like you,' Jin snapped.

Kazuya expertly flew into the air and hovered in front of him sardonically.  
'Oh but you are like me. You have the Devil Gene, and like I did once, _you _are trying so hard to fight reality. I stopped denying myself and achieved insurmountable power, I even allowed myself a taste of your mother-'

Jin flared up and the Devil crept out further earning a smirk from Kazuya.

'The way you governed the Zaibatsu even impressed me. And now you're pursuing this girl. You can deny until your face turns blue, Jin but you are Mishima through and through, and we Mishimas destroy everything in our path.'

'I could not agree more,' came another voice.

A/n: Mean of me to leave it on such a cliffhanger but I have to spice things up ;)


End file.
